After the Dark: The Other Side
| numberofpeople = 27 | apocalypse = Epidemic |previousseason = Shrouded in Darkness |nextseason = Ice Age |outsidegroup = |three = |threename = Saboteur}} is the fortieth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Bunker Candidates NPCs Outside Group NPCs Saboteur Group NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Week 1: * October 3rd, 2016. An uncharted illness hits all major cities of the United States of America. The first know people that were infected by this illness were people travelling within the country through several methods. This incident was labelled the Ouroboros Epidemic, mainly because the citizens that had first shown incidents were linked, through the locations they'd travelled to. The person who travelled from Portland to Las Vegas fell ill within a five minute span of the person that travelled from Las Vegas to Maine, so on that the final citizen travelling from Burkesville to Portland by train could have had potential contact with whom was travelling from San Jose to Burkesville. There were 39 victims in total of the first wave of the Ouroboros Epidemic, all of them died within the week, however it was left unclear which victim transmitted the disease to who. * Before the mystery could be solved the government noticed that the epidemic was spreading like no epidemic had ever spread before. Airports were closed, borders shut, yet nonetheless the epidemic spread throughout the world. Within the the 18 days that divide the 3rd of October and today, there were millions of deaths. * The group has been living at the Scheine Military Base for a few days, in the Everglades, Florida. Recently they were moved to a new tent without being given an explanation. The group talks amongst each other, they meet a Spanish-speaking maid called Cinzia, a chain-smoker called Lore, a curator called Jacques and a mourning woman called Dorothy. * The group hypothesises what is going on. Wesley decides to walk out of the tent, just to get shoved back inside by a soldier, in the little time he spent outside, Wesley heard a strange noise. This noise repeats itself a few minutes later and the group realise that a riot is going on. * After an explosion is heard, the group gets guided out of the tent by the female soldier that shoved Wesley. After meeting briefly with other soldiers, they are instructed to travel to the docks and get a motorboat. * The group runs between the tents, some which are burning. Soon enough two people equipped by knives give the group chase, the group decide to run away. LeShandria however, hides behind a tent and retrieves a metal bar from said tent and starts walking slowly behind the attackers. * Before the group gets to the beach, they are cornered in an alley after a molotov cocktail lands in front of their path, they become trapped between the flames and the two attackers. LeShandria is about to hit the attackers from behind when Sonya and Finn, the two soldiers, move to the front of the pack and gun the attackers down. * The group proceeds to run to the beach meanwhile LeShandria steals the knives from the attacker's corpses. In the beach, they meet up with Damon and Terry, and push a motorboat into the water. The group starts boarding the motorboat but they soon enough realise there is not enough space for everybody. * Finn starts pushing a motorboat by himself while Terry keeps the perimeter, shooting at anybody that runs towards the group. Several people who didn't get to board the first motorboat run and help Finn. LeShandria decides to climb on top of the motorboat, slowing down the process. The group takes too long to push the motorboat and Terry gets shot in the face. * LeShandria runs out to steal Terry's gun but gets shot twice in the process. She manages to drag herself to the motorboat. * With both motorboats now on the water, Sonya starts the motor for her's, meanwhile Finn struggles after his own motor get's shot. He however reveals that he is a Boat Mechanic and proceeds to work around the problem, starting the engine too. * Whilst speeding away, Dani helps Finn to control the motorboat whilst he fixes it, she however is shoved aside by LeShandria who takes control. The group socialise with each other, soon they learn from Dorothy where they are going: an island called Fig Key that contains a bunker on it. The group start questioning the soldiers but they are reluctant on giving answers. * They arrive to Fig Key and explore the bunker, they are told that they are to vote at who gets to live inside the bunk and who stays outside. * Nearly immediately: Eva, Leo, Wendy, John, LeShandria, Lore, Danielle, Ziggy, Adry, Ci'ere, Nicholas, Tyler, Wesley and Justin announce they don't want to stay in the bunker, believing they would thwart the bunker's research and progress, or complaining about the lifestyle they would have to go through inside. Thus there was no need to vote. The groups part ways with the bunker being sealed, shortly after LeShandria starts feeling drowsy and faints. Week 2: Outside Group: * Sonya tells the Outside Group about rumours she heard about an area in Nova Scotia, Canada that hasn't been infected and people are living peacefully. The group decides they would try to head there. * Ziggy meanwhile checks on LeShandria, who wakes up. Sonya proceeds to reveal she stole four universal walkie talkies from inside the bunker. * Whilst discussing wether LeShandria is infected or not, LeShandria grows impatient and pulls out the gun she stole from Terry, threatening everybody with shooting if they don't heal her. Sonya and Damon aim their guns at LeShandria in response. * Meanwhile Sonya and Damon try to get LeShandria to drop the gun, Nicholas uses one of the walkie talkies to contact the Bunker Group. Lore meanwhile taunts John, prompting John into threatening Lore. * LeShandria drops the gun, Justin proceeds to pick it up. Nicholas talks with the Bunker Group through the walkie talkie, they end up refusing to help. In response, Wesley takes matters into his own hands and uses Ci'ere's shirt to improvise bandages for LeShandria, which stop the bleeding. * The Outside Group get ready to move on, however Finn notices that the motorboats don't have enough gas in them to allow the group to reach land. Wendy suggests putting the gas of one of the motorboats into the other one so they have enough to travel to land. The group supports this idea. * Finn proceeds to empty a water bottle to use it to transport the gas from one motorboat to the other, the group gets mad at him for wasting resources, upsetting Finn. Wesley, Nicholas and Wendy comfort Finn, Finn finishes filling up the motorboat's tank. * Everybody boards the motorboat and enjoy a bit of social time whilst they travel to Jedidah Key. Nicholas reveals that he deals with drugs, catching Ci'ere's and Lore's attention. * The group arrives to Jedidah Key, they proceed to explore it's buildings, gathering some food, knives, water bottles and energy drinks from a Gym Venue. Whilst scavenging the Gym, Ziggy and Adry walk on Lore, who is taking drugs in the Gym's bathroom. The Outside Group also discovers corpses laying in the beds found within the houses. * After it gets dark the group goes to sleep in couches in the houses, yoga mats in the Gym or in the floor if they don't find anywhere else. * The following morning LeShandria is feeling much better, she proceeds to find Justin, punch him in the face and take from him the gun that he took from her the previous day. * The Outside Group continue their travels, walking down the Seven Mile Bridge. Whilst they are travelling, the Bunker Group contacts them through the walkie talkie, they find out that Lucille was bitten by a cat and became sick. * After walkie for several days, the Outside Group arrives to Firefly Key: comprised of several houses, a Pet Shop and a Hotel. The group scavenges the places and gather more food. * Whilst exploring the Pet Shop Justin is attacked by a starving dog, LeShandria however saves Justin by shooting and killing the dog. LeShandria finds a sick puppies in the pet shop and announces she plans on killing them. * Lore and Dani lock themselves in a bathroom and take drugs together. * Wesley tries to flirt with Finn, Finn shrugs Wesley off. * The walkie talkies start sounding and the Outside Group listen the fight unfolding within the Bunker Group. The groups gathers around the walkie talkies to hear the confrontation, shots and screams. * Loud noises are heard from the Pet Shop and LeShandria announces she killed all the puppies. She proceeds to run away, Justin starts following LeShandria around, irritating her. * It gets late, everybody tries finding a safe spot where to sleep, LeShandria breaks down the bathroom door's and forces Lore and Dani to leave after pointing a gun at them, they leave. Upon realising she can't lock the door after she broke it down, LeShandria travels from the house to the hotel and sleeps in a en-suite bathroom instead. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark